Speak Now
by magnipisika16
Summary: I hear the preacher say, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." No one can ever guess how far Green would go if that's what she hears and Blue with another girl is what he sees. . .  OLDRIVALSHIPPING, one-shot


**A/N: Yo, Gabba gabba's! How's it going? Not so good for me, unfortunately. School's back! T_T I might not be able to update as often as . . . well, how often do I update? **

**Trish: I believe 'often' is not the proper term. . . You barely post anything in the site.**

**Sadly, that's true. *Sigh* I wish I had more time. . . BUT, you guys might remember me with my latest story here . . . OLDRIVALSHIPPING! Guess what? It's a(nother) songfic! Yehey! But, before that, just a few reminders from (I hoped you missed her) PINK! Hit it, Blondie!**

**Pink: My crazy creator here does not own Pokémon and/or Pokémon Special, although sometimes even I wish she did, 'cause if she did, Red would have a girlfriend named (ehem) Pink, Blue would be a guitar-player, and Red, not Ash, would be the well-known Pokémon Hero adored by children and young women. Oh, and BTW, Blue was the boy, and Green was the girl. Let's try not to be confused here. That is all. Please enjoy, SPEAK NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Speak Now<strong>

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Couple: BluexGreen**

* * *

><p>How could anyone guess that me, Green, Pallet Town's hottest, cutest, sexiest, and, not to mention, naughtiest thief is standing in front of an altar, being stared upon by everyone—even the preacher—when I said the word: "me".<p>

Let's see . . . How did it all start? Oh yeah!

It started during one hot summer day. I was sitting at our living room, fanning myself while wishing I was at the beach, or anywhere that does not give you a preview of your destination when you die.

The TV was on, but nothing good was showing. I turned it off, no longer able to endure that horrible grown-up love story. (Sheesh . . . people over thirty should not make out, especially in front of a camera. Kids can see them, for crying out loud!) Besides, the couple only reminded me of my parents, who deliberately left me to go on a business trip at Snowpoint City somewhere in the Sinnoh region, where it is practically Christmas everyday! ("Oh, come on, Mummy! Daddy! Take me with you! I don't care if you leave me in a daycare center! _JUST TAKE ME WITH YOU_!")

But since my dad insisted that a 21-year-old woman like me should not be butting along her parents but rather getting a life (what was that suppose to mean?) for herself, I

am stuck here, wishing I was not.

I stood up to get myself my fifth glass of iced tea when I heard someone knocking on my door. I groaned as I walked past food wrappers and buckets of melted ice, and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me!" said the voice. It was a male's voice.

I suddenly became conscious of how I looked. I looked down on my blue tube-top and absolutely SHORT denim shorts. I must admit, I look like promo girl, or maybe a bitch found in the corners of the highway during nighttime. I straightened my outfit to its most decent look, smoothed my cocoa-brown hair a bit, and then asked again.

"Me, who?"

"Uhh . . . just open and find out!" the voice replied.

That's a strange yet familiar reply. I think I know who he is.

I quickly opened the door.

"Whoah," I said.

"Hi, Green!" the raven-haired, red-eyed boy greeted, almost too sheepishly.

"Red! You look . . ." I said, eyeing him down. He grew (no surprise there), he's still as awkward as ever (still, no surprise there), and he's wearing a tuxedo (can't say I'm not surprised). ". . . Covered."

"Oh, thanks Green! You look . . ." He eyed me and my not-so-decent appearance, and then gave an uncertain smile. "Violated."

"Ignoring that," I said, gesturing him to come in. "Excuse the mess, though."

Red gave an uncertain smile as he stepped over the rubbish, making his way to the couch, trying to find a nice way to describe the place. I guess he chose not to.

"Red, it's frickin' hot," I said, referring to his suit.

"I know, right?" Red replied. "Check out the pit stains in my tux!" He started raising his arm to prove his point, but I immediately stopped him.

"So why are you dressed like that?" I prompted.

"Oh, I came to pick you up! Although . . ." he eyed my outfit once more. "Please tell me you're not planning on going to church looking like that."

"Church?" I asked. "Why am I going to church?"

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"What today is . . ."

I gave Red a confused stare. I really don't know.

"Oh, I must've made a mistake," Red said suddenly, and then started to make a journey through the mess towards the door. "I should be going."

He sounded defensive all of a sudden, and that made me suspicious. I grabbed him before he could go any farther, and pushed him towards the couch. I heard him grunt loudly.

I guess I don't know my own strength.

"Wow, I did not realize you were that strong," he commented, and then he started to stand up. "However, I don't think I have the time to be your sparring partner, neither do I want to be your punching bag."

I landed on top of him to prevent him from moving any farther.

"Well?" I prompted even more. "What's today, and why are you suddenly so protective of it?"

"Uh," he gulped. "You might want to get off of me first, before anyone sees us here."

I didn't move.

He took a deep breath, and slowly said these words:

"Today is Blue's wedding."

"That's it?"I asked, slowly standing up. I reached for his hand. "Isn't that a little too small for you to make such a big fuss about—huh?" A sudden gush of reality flowed through my mind. Wedding? Blue? Today?

"_**HIS WHAT?**_" I cried, crushing his hand in surprise. Red cried in pain.

"His wedding!"he cried. "Today's Blue's wedding! He's getting married and I just wanted to know if you would be attending! If you don't want to, just say 'no'! I think you just shattered the remaining bones I have left in my hand that still works!"

"_**You're lying!**_" I cried even more, this time even closer to his ears.

"I'm not!" Red protested. He rummaged through his tuxedo, and pulled out a white, lacey card. "See? This is their invitation!"

I calmed down a bit, and then reached for the card. A picture of Blue and a devastatingly UGLY blonde bitch greeted me. It said that the "Couple of the Year" (bleagh) was inviting whoever received this curse—I mean, card—to their "Happy Ending" (double bleagh).

I could've puked at the spot but the feeling of disbelief enveloped disgust. I wanted to cry.

It's only been a year since we broke up after a few months of "in a relationship" status between us, and the only reason why we broke up was simple: distance (he lived in Pallet Town, I moved to the Sevii Islands with my parents), and time difficulties (he's too busy in the Viridian Gym, I was busy . . . being me, I guess). Still, he promised that when he's ready, he'll come back for me.

"How could he do this to me?" I whispered. "This can't be happening . . ."

Red stood up in an attempt to comfort me but he knew he can't just approach me like this.

"I wasn't even invited," I whimpered.

"Oh, you don't have to hate Blue for that," Red reasoned. "The girl's parents were the ones who arranged everything."

I looked at him, tears welling up my eyes. He sighed.

"I'll let you in a little secret," he said, looking back and forth, as if there was somebody else to hear. "Blue's not in love with Alice . . ."

_Gasp . . ._ I thought. _There's a shocker . . ._

"This was all an arranged marriage, you see, between her parents and his, back when he wasn't even born. When his parents died, nobody knew if the arrangement would still push through. It didn't help when Alice's family moved to another country. Back then, everybody thought that the deal was off. Not until Alice came back last year."

"That's stupid!" I screeched. "Why would Blue want to push through with a stupid plan like that?"

"He didn't want to," Red explained. "He's doing this for his parents, figuring it was them who wanted all of this."

"Even so, he's . . . ." My voice trailed off. Now that you think about it, Blue's the type of person who'll be willing to throw his life away for his own family, and in this case, he's throwing it down after trampelling over it.

I fell down the couch, feeling defeated. For once, I have nothing to say.

"So, why do you know so much?" I asked after a few moments.

"Blue shares a lot, and you can't blame him. Alice has everything but a pair of listening ears, and speaking of her ears, it'll only remind you of one of the characters in that famous book, 'Alice in Wonderland'! Remember that rabbit? They resemble each other! Her ears are huge . . ." He looked at me, expecting at least a chuckle from me, but I was too busy reminding myself that, for once, I've lost.

He sighed, and then sat beside me. "You know, sometimes, when we love someone, we set them free. If they come back, they're for us. If they did not come back, even if it hurts like hell, let's just be happy for them. It'll make things much easier, trust me. Besides," he said as he stood up. "It's not like you could go there and sabotage that wedding, and make Blue get back with you."

I paused for a moment, and stared blankly into open space. I do that whenever I get my mischievous mind accelerated. Red noticed that too.

"I just gave you an idea, didn't I?" Red sighed. I didn't answer him. I was too busy staring into space. In a short moment, an evil smile crept upon my face.

"Yeah, you just cooked up an evil 'Green Plan', and I don't want to be part of it!"

With that, he scooted off towards the door like a scared cat.

"Heya', Blue!"

The emerald-eyed, spiky-haired brunet looked up in the mirror, and saw his bestfriend.

"Oh, hey, Red," he mumbled before his head stopped back to his folded arms on the table.

"Anything wrong, buddy?" Red asked.

"Headache," Blue replied. "By the way, did you pick up Green?"

Red looked nervous for a second, and stole a glance at me, who was waiting outside. I gestured for him to follow EXACTLY what I've instructed him. Red looked back at Blue.

"Uhh," Red said uncertainly. "Here's the thing . . . Green was not invited. She's not coming . . ."

"What?" Blue cried, his head shooting up. "Why is she not coming?"

"'Cause she was not invited," Red repeated.

Blue stood up, obvoiusly as surprised as I was a while ago.

"How could that happen? I told Alice to _specifically _invite her! Why would she not?"

_Maybe because of the fact that I'm you ex! _I thought.

"So she didn't know," Blue muttered.

"Yeah, 'didn't' . . ." Red replied.

He looked at his bestfriend."You told her? How'd she take it? Were you calm and gentle?"

"I was!" Red replied, and then showed his broken hand. "But, she wasn't."

Blue sat down again, obviously bewildered by all this, and at the same time, disappointed.

"I was suppose to explain everything to her," he sighed. "She's probably still hoping that we could be together once more. Poor girl."

"Do you still love her, Blue?" Red asked.

"Of course, I do!" Blue replied immediately. "I love her with all my heart, and I know you know that I barely felt that way about anything." His voice trailed off. "However, I don't think she deserves a fool like me."

Tears started to stroll down my cheeks. I guess he still feels a LOT about me. I never realized that before.

Knowing this made even more determined to stop this wedding at all cause.

I turned to proceed to the altar for the next phase of my plan but I heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. This made me nervous all of a sudden. I can't let them see me, an uninvited ex, lurking around here. I will definitely be suspected of.

I looked around for a place where I can hide, and, as if by chance, a janitor pushing two huge garbage cans in a cart was going towards me from the other direction.

That gave me an idea.

"Honey, I am so happy for our little girl," the woman in the pastel gown said. "To think, she's going to marry the grandson of Proffesor Oak himself! She'll be a part of an absolutely elite family, no less! Just imagine how famous _our _family's going to be after that happens."

"Now, now, honey," the man in the white monkey suit replied. "I know that we both know this was really supposed to be for the purpose of making our family be respected, but let's make it look like this is all for the children and not for us."

The woman sighed, obviously not caring- much less, not listening- to anything the man had said. "Ah, yes! The name 'Shayt' shall never be laughed at again!"

They walked along, laughing to themselves, not noticing that just behind them, a beautiful (ehem) brunnette was taking off the janitor's jacket and cap, thanking the God of Odd-but-apparently-functional Ideas for blessing me with a bunch of stupid victims.

"Well, isn't her family a little snotty and obnoxious?" I commented. I heard mufflings from the garbage cans. I quickly opened it up, and out came the janitor wearing only his pants.

"Sorry about that, Sir," I apologized, giving him back his clothes. "I'm on a mission here, you see . . ."

"None taken, missy!" the janitor replied. "I too have sabotaged a wedding when I was young."

"Really? Your ex-girlfriend's?"

"No, my mother's."

"Honestly! How stupid can you get?" I heard a voice cried- no, better yet, screeched- from a door I passed by. I walked back and took a peek. The voice belonged to the girl from the picture (Alice, was it?) and she was yelling at the bridesmaid about her boquet.

"I _ordered _that my roses be pink!" she yelled even more, waving the beautiful boquet of pink roses at the poor girl's face. "These are carnation-colored! I hate carnation! It's too light to be pink, but too reddish to be white! It's a stupid color!"

"But, miss, that's the closest one we could find. The flourist said it was pink," the girl bravely reasoned out.

"Well why were you so stupid enough to actually believe that?"

I shook my head in disgust. Is Blue really going to marry that spoiled wannabe sent from Rottenville? Dear God, she's worse than I am, and _I _steal from people!

The church was filled with chatter. Everybody was happy and in formal wear. In fact, I feel like I'm in a casino- a fully-loaded casino where they let minors enter and play. Nobody could see me, of course. I was hiding in a curtain, since, as we say over and over again, I was not invited by Blue's _lovely _bride-to-be. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone to see me and say I stand out, and be suspected of as the real bride wearing blue.

I saw Red about two or three pews away from the back, sitting next to the rest of the gang who could actually come. I could see Yellow next to him, wearing a slim pink dress, followed by Silver in a tuxedo, and Crystal in a pretty white dress. They all look happy to be together, but I know for a fact that even they don't approve of this event, even if they don't have the courage to boycott it like how I want them to.

The organ started to play and everybody stood up, with grins upon their faces and- wait. Is that . . . Black Parade by My Chemical Romance? Interesting wedding song. . .

My eyes fell on the altar, where Blue and a bunch of other guys I did not know nor did I care about stood. He looked hansome up there, like how I've always pictured him in my dreams. No one could imagine how much I have wanted this moment to be ours, and I'm betting Blue feels the same way.

Finally, the bride came in, accompanied by her father. She strolled down the aisle like a pageant queen, pretty much hoping every other girl there was dying of jealousy. Yep, just look at how she flies. She's on top of the world, but then she tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

The organ stopped playing. Everyone was silent, and was staring at her, except for me. I was laughing hysterically from where I was hiding, and soon enough, giggles were heard from the crowd. Even the preacher was smiling,hiding his giggles underneath fake coughs.

I looked at Red, and he gave me a thumbs-up sign and his ever cheerful I-hope-you're-happy smile. He sure seemed reluctant at first, but, he did a great job nonetheless. I gave him a double thumbs-up sign.

I was watching Alice struggle clumsily to her feet and was shouting at no one in particular when my most-awaited text message finally came.

Show time.

"Dearly beloved," I heard the preacher say as soon as Blue and Alice stood in front of the altar together. "We are all gathered here today to witness the union of the hearts of Blue Oak, and Alice . . ." The preacher's voice trailed off, and looked at the paper he was reading as if he couldn't believe what he just read. ". . .'Shit'?"

"It's pronounced '_Shayt'_!" Alice growled. "Imbecile."

"Okay, fine," the preacher retorted. "Alice _SHAYT _in holy matrimony. Before we continue this, I would like to ask if there's anyone here who believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence ensued. This was my chance.

"I do!" I cried.

Everybody started looking at each other, thinking the speaker was seating beside them.

"Who's the sorry soul that said that?" Alice asked.

I kicked the doors open, and various bird pokemon flew in. After them, I walked in, sunlight shining brightly behind me. Just imagine how great Iooked.

"Me," I said, loud enough to be heard around the establishment. I looked at everyone, and everyone stared back at me, most with terrified eyes.

I started to step forward, but someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Gold, looking like a person in the tuxedo he was wearing.

"So," he said. "Were the bird pokemon enough? They're all the small ones I could gather, but if you want, I'll get the fearows flying in next."

"It's fine, Gold," I whispered, looking away from him, setting my eyes to the couple at the front. "Now get your butt on a seat, boy. You're ruining my moment."

"Right, sorry."

I gave a few moments of silence, staring at Alice, hoping she'd melt in the sun.

"As I've said, I object for these two to be wed because the boy is in love . . ." I walked towards Blue. "With someone else."

Gasps and "I-knew-it"s were heard from the audiences.

Blue stared at me, and slowly, he smiled. I smiled back.

"Surprised?" I asked when I reached him in the front.

"With you being here? Yes," Blue replied. "But, with what you did? Not really."

I wrapped my arms around him, and I heard him whisper an apology to my ear.

"I'm sorry, Green," he whispered.

I let go of him, but still held both his hands. "Blue, don't do this. . ."

"I never wanted to," he replied. "But, my parents . . . they . . ."

"Your parents love you, Blue. They're not going to risk your happiness by making you marry someone as nasty as she is, and not to mention," I gave Alice a quick stare, and then went back to Blue. "She's ugly."

Alice mouth dropped open.

"Sorry," he said. "And, thank you."

"Hey, I replied, looking deeply into his gentle, emerald eyes. "You _did _save my butt from tragedies before. I'm just returning the favor."

"Hey! Hey! Hold up!" Alice cut in, ruining our moment. "_That's _not acceptable! The preacher just said the 'speak-now-or-forever-hold-your-peace' thingy for tradition's sake, but we are not accepting objections!"

She pulled Blue roughly away from me, and faced him.

"Listen here, you. I just walked down the asle . . ."

" . . . and tripped," I added. Alice gave me a dirty "I'll-get-back-with-you" stare, and then went back to Blue.

"And, I am not going to waste the glory of walking-"

"Not to mention, the embarassment of tripping," I whispered once more.

"_**NOBODY ASKED YOU TO SPEAK, ALRIGHT?**_" she cried, and then faced Blue once more.

"You're not leaving this place until my name becomes 'Alice Oak', alright?"

Blue stared at her for a moment, and then to me, and then back to her.

"Sorry, Alice," he finally said, taking off his tuxedo in front of us, revealing only a thin shirt. (**Trish: HOOOOLALAAAA~!**) "The wedding's off."

"_**WHAT?**_"

"You heard him!" I said. "Go find yourself your own 'wonderland', Alice, 'cause this one," I wrapped my arm around his. "Belongs to me! Bye!"

I gave her one last smirk, and then the two of us walked down the aisle, leaving Alice behind us, dumbfounded.

"Alright, people! The show's over! This couple is out! PEACE!"

I held out my index and middle finger for everyone, and then added:

"See you on the flip side, Alice Shit!"

"It's pronounced 'Shayt'!" she called out, and then ran towards the back. Her family went after her.

Everyone was still dumbfounded. They all looked at us with no emotion nor any plan of moving from that state of shock, except for Red. He stood up and clapped his hands. All eyes turned on him, but despite that, he still continued. Soon, Yellow followed, then Silver, Gold, Crystal, and the rest of the people. Everyone cheered as we neared the doors.

Blue nudged for me to look behind. I stared at all the smiling faces, and I couldn't help but smile back. It was funny actually. I went in here to sabotage a wedding, but I came out as if I was the one married.

I am so glad my parents didn't bring me to Snowpoint City with them.

**-FIN-**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. The story was stupid and a complete waste of time, but I posted it anyway to irritate Trish (Ha-hah!). But enough of what I think, I want to know what you think! Was it enough to make you laugh? Was it worthy enough to satisfy the Oldrivalshipping-thirst you felt before reading this? Or, better yet, was it so good you wanted more, or so terrible you wanted to go to my house and pound me limb from limb? **

**Your answers are well accepted, whether good or bad!**

**Thanks for lending your time to me!**

**LoveLots!**


End file.
